


Requisito Definitivo

by ulmo80



Series: Historias Grises [2]
Category: My Crazy Ramblings
Genre: Angst, Moon, One Shot, Science Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80
Summary: La admisión en la Logia era el requisito definitivo.





	Requisito Definitivo

El primer día de su estancia en la Logia _Mare Serenitates_ , Arthur Meisner VI estaba exultante de alegría, no cabía en sí de felicidad. Cómo iba a ser de otra manera cuando él, digno descendiente del gran Arthur Meisner II, líder de los conquistadores de la Luna, estaba a un paso de cumplir su destino: comandar una misión de exploración para establecer una colonia en el sistema _Alfa Centauri_. La admisión en la Logia era el requisito definitivo.

Al tercer día, la soledad empezó a jugarle sucio. El aislamiento obligatorio de treinta días terrestres era una dura prueba, medidora del autocontrol de los Aspirantes; alguien muy habituado a la compañía humana podía caer en la desesperación. El compartimiento disponía de todo lo indispensable para cubrir sus necesidades, de modo que solo se interactuaba con la computadora central, por medio de un panel empotrado en una pared; sin embargo, su voz, metálica y monocorde, podía aumentar la desazón en situaciones de estrés.

Dudas, impensables hasta hacía menos de 24 horas, surgieron de los resquicios más oscuros de su subconsciente. ¿Qué sucedería si lo rechazaban? ¿Lo considerarían digno de tal responsabilidad? ¿Estaba seguro de hacer lo correcto? Las preguntas variaban, aumentaban o se repetían; mas flotaban en el aire sin respuesta. Después de torturarse durante horas, halló tranquilidad al volcar su atención en el vacío del espacio, las estrellas, por supuesto la Tierra, a través de una claraboya ubicada en el techo, sobre la cama. Pudo apreciar el cambio del día a la noche terrestre, el encendido de miles, millones de lucecitas, demostración pura de la frenética actividad humana.

La impotencia tomó el protagonismo la cuarta jornada de reclusión. La Logia tenía un estricto código de etiqueta. Se exigía a los caballeros Aspirantes, para la asistencia a la Ceremonia de Iniciación, vestir esmoquin negro, llevar reloj de bolsillo, bastón y mancuernas, adornados por el escudo familiar, además de guantes blancos y un pañuelo de seda, blanco también, con sus iniciales bordadas en hilo de oro, todo eso aderezado por un sombrero de copa negro, de no más de treinta centímetros de alto. Cuando Arthur se dispuso a revisar su atuendo, dar un último repaso, descubrió la falta del sombrero.

—¿Qué hago? ¿Ahora qué hago? —susurraba, mientras aguantaba las ganas de gritar, cruzando de un lado a otro su elegante compartimiento. Por fortuna, la gravedad artificial lo mantenía pegado a la superficie, de lo contrario, habría validado el antiguo dicho: hubiese trepado las paredes—. ¿Cómo pude dejarlo en casa?

Las dudas del día anterior reiniciaron el ataque, lo aguijoneaban sin piedad. Sabía de Aspirantes, de capacidad insuperable, cuyo prestigio habían arruinado por un botón roto o un hilo fuera de lugar. “¿Cómo le vamos a dar el mando a alguien que no cumple algo tan simple?”, le parecía estar escuchando al Maestro de Ceremonias, delante de quienes habían depositado toda su confianza en él. Imaginaba la decepción de sus padres, compañeros y amigos. No podría volver a levantar el rostro, enfrentar las miradas de desaprobación. Ni siquiera sería capaz de ver su reflejo. Su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad.

Todos sus sueños e ilusiones, su futuro, estaban en juego. Dependían de un estúpido sombrero, que reposaba en ese momento a cientos de kilómetros, en su módulo de la colonia, al sur del Mar de la Tranquilidad, de seguro sobre el escritorio, junto a los mapas e instrumentos de navegación. Recordaba haberse sentido ridículo al ponerse la anacrónica pieza, recién llegada en el último transporte desde el planeta, junto a los demás objetos pedidos. Habituado a vestir su moderno traje presurizado, tan placentero como una segunda piel, Arthur no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas carcajadas cuando se asomó en el espejo a ver el conjunto completo.

Atrapado en la Logia, el regocijo, la felicidad, cualquier sentimiento parecido al bienestar, se volvieron conceptos extraños, lejanos a pesar de haberlos experimentado toda su vida. El miedo al fracaso, sensación ajena, desconocida hasta el día anterior, se erigía Rey de la Montaña.

Podría enviar a por el sombrero. Sin embargo, hizo la idea a un lado nada más insinuarse en su mente, pues no solo lo destruiría a él, la deshonra salpicaría a la familia. Nadie debía enterarse de su error. Estaba obligado a encargarse en persona.

Regresar a la colonia era impensable, mas como cualquier nativo del satélite, sabía que en el cráter Apolo, en el mal llamado Lado Oscuro, era posible hallar cualquier cosa.

Disponía de dos salidas a su confinamiento: el acceso, cerrado desde fuera, reforzado por una clave, además de un seguro biométrico; y la claraboya sobre su cama, de veinte centímetros de diámetro.

Por fortuna, tenía tiempo para idear una solución.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Es el día señalado, el vigésimo séptimo desde que se desatara el infierno. Se abre la puerta del compartimiento para dar paso al encargado de escoltarlo al Gran Salón. El sujeto no alcanza a abrir la boca pues Arthur, ataviado de pies a cabeza como lo indica el protocolo, esgrime repetidas veces el bastón contra su cabeza, mientras imprime toda su fuerza en cada golpe. Se detiene cuando los relieves del escudo familiar, tallado en el pomo, cambian de plateado a rojo brillante.

Con fría calma, limpia el bastón con su pañuelo, devuelve el ahora irreconocible trozo de seda a su bolsillo y se inclina para agarrar la tarjeta de acceso de su víctima. Se servirá de esta para buscar en la computadora la mejor ruta hasta el hangar. Allí lo espera su nave, Lyra, una de las más rápidas del satélite, lista para romper otro récord de velocidad.

Evitando pisar la sangre, sale al solitario pasillo y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Cada vez que se topa con un panel de acceso verifica si se ha reportado su ausencia.

Ya en el hangar, desierto pues todo el personal se encuentra ocupado en la ceremonia, programa la apertura de las compuertas de salida. Una vez en el exterior, enfila hacia el Lado Oscuro, en línea recta. Cuando se hace evidente el cambio de claro a oscuro en la superficie, ejecuta una amplia curva de ciento ochenta grados. Vuelve hacia la Logia.

Al acercarse, en lugar de dirigirse al hangar, va derecho a la zona del Gran Salón, una cúpula de material traslúcido que destaca a un lado de la estructura principal. Puede ver a los demás Aspirantes, damas y caballeros de otro tiempo, mientras ingresan al abarrotado recinto.

No disminuye la velocidad.

Ellos ignoran qué los embiste.

—Integridad estructural 10%. Presión de aire 25%, en descenso —anuncia la voz amigable, casi maternal, de la computadora de abordo, segundos después del violento impacto.

Arthur Meisner VI no escucha. Delante de sus febriles, trasnochados ojos desciende, con lentitud exasperante, un sombrero de copa. Mientras la vida se le escapa, una tenebrosa sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, gesto final que atormentará a quienes acudan a la zona del desastre, por el resto de sus existencias.

Nadie le quitará su misión.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt de Literautas: un sombrero de copa en la luna. No lo envié a esa página pues pedían solo 700 palabras, pero Arthur me exigió más xD…
> 
> Kudos y comentarios son cariño.


End file.
